Sea Breeze
by pockyheart
Summary: HIATUS. Sakura is a quiet, lonely 15 year old girl who lives in a broken down house near the sea. She has a private tutor and has been home schooled ever since Grade 2. Sakura attempts to end her miserable life, however someone will not allow her.
1. Chapter 1: The Days Go By

**Sea Breeze**

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!  
Summary: Sakura is a quiet, lonely 15 year old girl who lives in a broken down house near the sea. She has a private tutor and has been home schooled ever since Grade 2. Sakura attempts to end her miserable life, however someone will no allow her.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Days Go By**

Sakura's eyes wandered about her small room as she lay in bed exhausted from her day. A small, crowded desk in one corner had overlapping books while the drawers were overflowing with loose leaf papers. In another corner of the room lay unfolded and awfully messy and dirty clothes, sprawled everywhere on the bedroom floor.

Night had already fallen; in fact it was 11pm to be precise. Sakura had been lying in bed for what seemed like eternity, tossing and turning and giving restless grunts of frustration. Finally, Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off into dreamland.

The next morning, Sakura was snoring quietly, unaware of two pairs of eyes that were watching her with utter disgust.

Suddenly though, Sakura was knocked off her bed and fell down onto the dusty floor.

"-cough cough-" Sakura coughed continuously. She had a very bad case of asthma and the dust was not helping her lungs at all.

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Sakura's mother screamed in outrage from the other side of the bed. Sakura's mother was a tall, lean lady with waist length hair and large protruding eyes that made her look quite insane. Sakura's mother worked at a local diner, washing dishes and clearing tables. You're probably wondering how she even makes enough money to support two people. Well she doesn't.

Sakura, still lying on the floor, clutched onto her side breathing heavily. After hesitating for several moments, she stood up and faced the woman whom she hated most in the world.

"Well don't just stand there gawking, time to study!" a woman beside her mother said briskly. Sakura's tutor, Miss Burley was an old, short, plump woman with wispy white hair and wrinkles. She particularly hated Sakura for reasons unknown, yet still insisted on teaching the girl saying that she needed her "special teaching skills."

Sakura muttered and quickly walked towards the bathroom shutting the door behind her as quickly as she could. Brushing her teeth and combing out her tangled auburn locks, Sakura stride towards the kitchen and quickly made a piece of toast. Running back to her room, Sakura sat down in her chair and started pulling out her homework from yesterday evening. Her mother had already left the house for work.

Miss Burley stood behind Sakura leaning over her shoulder and peering down at the mathematical equations. Narrowing her eyes Miss Burley grabbed a textbook and whacked Sakura in the head.

"WRONG! WRONG WRONG WRONG!" Miss Burley huffed angrily. "You did everything wrong! How can you not understand integers? My gosh if I were your mother why I outta... You don't get enough discipline that's what! Dozing off when I'm speaking to you... Hey! HEY!" she screeched.

Sakura wasn't paying any attention to her tutor. Sakura was staring out through the window at the calm skies and the clear sea water. Sighing, Sakura picked up her eraser and began correcting her answers.

* * *

**That Evening**

Sakura was sitting in the small kitchen eating her macaroni dinner silently. Miss Burley had already finished tutoring Sakura for the day and had left to go home. Her mother had not come home from work yet, so Sakura had the house all to herself. Sakura loved the moments when she was home alone, there was no one to order her around or scold her.

The front door suddenly burst open and in stormed Sakura's mother, slamming the door behind her. Quietly she entered the kitchen and ignoring Sakura, opened the refrigerator searching for food. Sakura sat in her seat terrified, staring at her mother as she rummaged in the fridge.

"Ugh!" Sakura's mother slammed the fridge door loudly. Looking at Sakura with loathing eyes, she said "Since you're such a PIG, we've run out of food AGAIN! This is the second time this month! I'm hungry too! Go to the store and get groceries, NOW!" her mother commanded, dropping a few paper bills and coins on the kitchen table. Without waiting, Sakura sped out the door into the cool evening.

* * *

**A/N** - Hey guys how was that? I know I've been dead for quite awhile and that I've been way too lazy to update my other stories, but I'm hoping on finishing this one 


	2. Chapter 2: On the Streets

**Sea Breeze**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!

**Summary**: Sakura is a quiet, lonely 15 year old girl who lives in a broken down house near the sea. She has a private tutor and has been home schooled ever since Grade 2. Sakura attempts to end her miserable life, however someone will no allow her.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** On the Streets

Sakura walked quietly down the street heading towards the local grocery store.

'Please, please, please have the store still open," Sakura prayed silently in her head as she nervously broke into a light jog. After turning into a few more streets, Sakura turned the corner and ran towards the store. Stopping in front of the sliding doors, Sakura noticed all the lights had been turned off inside the store and there was no one to be seen.

"No, it can't be closed!" Sakura panicked looking around wildly. Finally, Sakura slumped against the doors, her head in her hands and began to sob.

'Mom's going to be angry with me! Very, very angry with me! Coming home empty handed...' Sakura thought sadly. Standing up, she began heading back to her house, walking slower and slower in an attempt to delay her scolding mother.

Sakura turned into another street and saw a hobo lying down over the sidewalk. Quickly walking around the man, she continued to walk. Faintly though, Sakura began hearing another pair of footsteps, the pounding feet getting louder and louder as they person got closer and closer. Sakura began walking faster, but the person behind her picked up his pace as well.

Sakura was being followed.

And she was completely scared.

Sakura started running, faster and faster, turning into unknown deserted streets having no idea where she was going. Suddenly a pair of hands gripped around her arm, and she knew she had been caught. Trembling, Sakura tried to wrench free of the man's grip, but the man continued to stand there looking down on her with the most intimidating look.

Sakura was completely frightened. She had heard horrible stories like this, but had never thought it might happen to her. Taking a few steps back, Sakura then tried to kick the man, but he caught her leg with his hand and caused her to trip over.

Lying on her back, Sakura screamed and yelled and squirmed, hoping that someone, anyone, would save her.

As if God answered her prayers, a shining light appeared from the end of the street and Sakura could hear yet another pair of footsteps approaching. The man whirled around, stared at the person and then sprinted off. Sakura squinted her eyes to see who the person was. As the stranger stood in front of her, she realized it must've been a boy, maybe around her age but she was not sure. Holding a flashlight in one hand, the boy held out his other hand silently. Sakura took his hand and stood up, dusting off some dirt and dust.

"Who're you?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Sakura had been taught that, when people offer to help you, they always want something in return. Or so her mother had said anyways.

"I should be asking you the same question! A girl like you, running around the streets at this time of day! Honestly, hasn't your parents ever taught you anything?" the boy replied haughtily. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the last comment. With one final glare she turned on her heel and began walking down the street. She stopped when she realized something. Turning back around, Sakura walked towards the boy again, who was standing with his arms folded staring at her oddly.

"You're lost, aren't you? Thought so." the boy said arrogantly.

"Well where do you live? I could help you if you want." he asked.

"354 Miedyn Way." muttered Sakura annoyed.

* * *

**A/N** - Well I think I might update real often now out of pure boredness. Though my chapters will be short... sorry!


	3. Chapter 3: You Need Help

**Sea Breeze**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Sakura is a quiet, lonely 15 year old girl who lives in a broken down house near the sea. She has a private tutor and has been home schooled ever since Grade 2. Sakura attempts to end her miserable life, however someone will no allow her.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** You Need Help

As Sakura and the mysterious boy trudged down the empty dark streets, Sakura couldn't help but wonder.

Why on earth was he helping her get back home?

"So what's your name?" the boy asked sharply, breaking Sakura away from her thoughts.

"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura answered monotonously. After a few moments where Sakura did not ask for his name, the boy finally spoke.

"Well anyways my name's Syaoran Li. You might have heard of me." Syaoran said with a superior tone. Sakura stared at him with a strange, bewildered expression.

"No… I've never heard of you. Am I, supposed to know you?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Oh wait a second," Sakura's eyes widened suspiciously. "If you're so well known, what are you doing out on the streets at night?" Sakura instinctively edged away from Syaoran looking suddenly alert. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask such rude questions. I'm not going to tell you things that you don't need to know. You should be glad I saved you from that dude earlier." Syaoran said in his superior tone.

"I think I can take care of myself from here." Sakura said coldly before walking away from the arrogant boy.

**The Next Morning**

"STUPID GIRL! Coming home empty handed! Why on earth did you even bother coming home?" Sakura's mother yelled at the top of her lungs, her pale cheeks flushed as she glared murderously at Sakura the following morning. Sakura and her mother were both in the kitchen, Sakura's mother positioned at the kitchen table, and Sakura sitting in the far corner whimpering and crying. Sakura's mother had slapped Sakura brutally, so that now Sakura's face was covered in ugly, purple bruises.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! This is ridiculous! You never do ANYTHING RIGHT! That's it! Out! OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I don't want to see your face ever again! GOODBYE!" Sakura's mother had one hand on her hip, while the other was pointing towards the door. Sakura sat motionless, staring at her mother through teary eyes.

"Get your stuff, and get out." Sakura's mother said in a deadly silence. Obeying her orders, Sakura stood up and slowly walked to her room. All her tattered clothes, books and papers fit neatly in a backpack. Looking back at the now empty room, she sighed and headed out the front door.

The chilly morning air hit Sakura like a gust of wind. With her eyes still glazed with tears, Sakura began walking into no particular direction. After a few minutes, Sakura found herself at the edge of a beach, staring out at the sea. Spotting a little cave, Sakura headed towards it. Once inside, Sakura curled into a little ball and hugged her backpack, not looking up. Sakura sat there for hours, not once looking up. Miserable thoughts swirled in her head as she sat there quietly, unmoving.

Suddenly laughter was heard from outside the cave. Someone talking, and another, there was more than one person. The group of laughing and talking people were getting louder and louder as they approached Sakura's cave. Sakura tried her best to blend in with the surrounding shadows, but it was no use.

"Hey I think I saw something in there!" one of the strangers called, pointing at the cave. Sakura buried her head in her arms once again, attempting to look invisible.

"Look! It's a girl!" another one of the strangers said. The group of people was now at the entrance of the cave, peering through and staring at Sakura. Sakura heard footsteps, as one of them was walking towards her. As Sakura slowly looked up, she stared at a boy, who looked around her age. Realization hitting her, she stood up with her hands on her hips and stared at him coldly, with all her anger in her eyes. Her teeth clenched, and her fists curled, Sakura cursed herself mentally for having such bad luck.

"I knew it was you when I first saw you. I mean, just look at you! Seriously, you need help." Syaoran said looking down at Sakura in disdain.

* * *

**A/N** - I am so sorry for not updating! I'm so sorry! Thanks you guys for reviewing! You guys are really smart... either that or I'm making my plots too obvious lol. 


	4. Chapter 4: Very Strange

**Sea Breeze**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own card captor characters. They are © to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Sakura is a quiet, lonely 15 year old girl who lives in a broken down house near the sea. She has a private tutor and has been home schooled ever since Grade 2. Sakura attempts to end her miserable life, however someone will no allow her.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Very Strange

Sakura stood scowling at Syaoran angrily through narrow eyes. Sakura than averted her eyes away from the boy, and looked at the other people that Syaoran had with him.

There were two others, one boy, and one girl. The boy, with shocking blue hair and round-rimmed glasses, was tall and lanky. The girl on the other hand, had long hair and large amethyst coloured eyes. They were both around Sakura's age, and they were both staring at Sakura curiously, as if wondering how someone like Syaoran would know someone like Sakura.

"Syaoran... who is she?" the boy with blue hair asked. Syaoran dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand, completely ignoring him.

"I thought you were supposed to be at your house! I even walked you halfway there!" Syaoran exclaimed staring at Sakura disbelievingly.

'This is stupid.' thought Sakura. Picking up her backpack and giving Syaoran an unfriendly shove, she walked out of the cave and away from them all. Syaoran and friends followed. Sakura walked away from the beach, but Syaoran and the boy and girl followed. Sakura walked down an alleyway, and Syaoran and the boy and girl followed. Sakura walked into a local convenience store, and Syaoran, the boy and the girl followed.

Wherever Sakura went, they would be right behind her the whole time. Though they didn't question her actions, it was starting to get on Sakura's nerves. Finally, looking thoroughly irritated, Sakura whirled around and faced them, making them stop in their tracks.

"Okay fine! What do you want!" Sakura said throwing her hands in the air in an exasperating notion.

"To help you!" the girl with long hair said defiantly.

"And how do you expect to help me? I don't need help, I'm not mental!" Sakura said angrily.

"We never said you were, but maybe that's just what you think." Syaoran said rolling his eyes.

"Tomoyo, tailing her forever isn't going to work." The blue haired boy said to the girl.

"Oh fine Eriol whatever." The girl said disappointed.

"Anyways… we kind of saw your mother and you fighting this morning." Eriol said nervously.

"More like heard her two miles away." Syaoran muttered. Tomoyo elbowed Syaoran in the ribs.

"So, you've been spying on me!" Sakura asked outraged.

"Do shut up for once! We weren't spying on you! After I dropped you off at your house last night I told Eriol and Tomoyo and then suggested we check up on you or whatever. And we were right to! Look at you! All filthy! I don't know why I bother being nice to people like you." Syaoran scoffed.

"Believe me, Sakura; we know what you're going through! Please let us help you!" Tomoyo said weakly. Sakura looked from Syaoran, to the girl, to the boy, and then finally nodded sadly.

Tomoyo clapped her hands together excitedly, as Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm and led them all walking towards an unknown destination. At least it was unknown to Sakura.

* * *

As Sakura was dragged by Syaoran, she caught a glimpse of a mansion a few yards ahead. Still walking quickly, Sakura gasped and stared in horror. Pointing at the mansion, she managed to choke out,

"Don't tell me.. that... THAT.. is your house!"

Syaoran was now the one looking annoyed. The boy with blue hair laughed as they led Sakura inside. Sakura stared at the furniture, the paintings, and even the maids and the butlers.

"Okay, you stay here!" Syaoran commanded shoving Sakura into a chair in the living room. Syaoran then walked down another hallway disappearing, leaving Sakura with the strange boy and girl.

"So, what's your name?" the blue haired boy asked as soon as Syaoran had left.

"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said quietly.

"And, you are...?" Sakura trailed off.

"I'm Eriol and this is Tomoyo." Eriol said pointing at Tomoyo.

"We're friends of Syaoran." Tomoyo said smiling.

"I see." Sakura said uninterested. Syaoran then came back with a pack of ice and handed it to Sakura.

"Here take it. Your face needs it." Syaoran said rudely. Sakura bit back a retort and took the ice.

After a few more minutes of silence, Tomoyo finally said,

"Syaoran, why don't you bring Sakura to the kitchen and get her some food or something." Tomoyo mumbled. Syaoran shrugged. Sakura stood up and followed Syaoran around while Tomoyo and Eriol spoke quietly in the living room.

"That was the living room, okay here's the kitchen." Syaoran said shoving two doors open and entering the huge kitchen. More then ten chefs were preparing food.

"Oh Syaoran, there you are!" one of the cooks said and rushed up to Syaoran. Syaoran turned away from Sakura as the two began discussing dinner meals. Something then caught Sakura's eyes. Quickly picking up a knife, she slipped it into her sleeve ands pretended nothing had happened.

"Li, where's the washroom?" Sakura asked rudely.

"Down the hall to your left." Syaoran answered. Sakura quickly rushed out of the kitchen and headed towards the washroom. Entering the washroom and closing the door behind her, she quickly slipped the knife into her hand. Slowly, she lifted it up and brought it down to her wrist...

* * *

**A/N** - Kind of a strange chapter if I do say so myself xD. I don't think it made much sense… oh well. 


End file.
